Finally Understanding
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Trunks and Gotens Wild Night. They decided to tell their families about their relationship, but will they take it well?
1. Kicked Out

**Well, I've decided to continue this story, so here's the next part.**

Goten woke up the next morning to a feeling of warmth around him. He snuggled closer to the source of the warmth and felt a strong pair of arms tighten around him. He opened his eyes and got lost in a pair of crystal blue orbs.

"Morning, chibi." Trunks whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. Goten smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly they heard someone walking down the hall.

"Quick, Goten go out the-" Trunks was cut off by his door opening, and Vegeta walking in. He looked at the two of them and growled.

"Goten, you have three seconds to leave before I rip you to pieces." he didn't need to be told twice, Goten grabbed his clothes and took off. Vegeta then turned to his son, a menacing look on his face.

"D-dad? Why are you looking at me like that?" Trunks asked. He thanked god he managed to put his clothes on while his dad was glaring daggers at Goten. He got off the bed and backed up till he was between the corner of the wall and his father. Vegeta drew back his fist and preceded to beat the living hell out of him.

"I want you out of this house, I don't ever want to look at you again." he growled. Before he left, he grabbed Trunks's bag of sensu beans off his dresser. Trunks got to his feet unsteadily, then opened his window and flew out towards his and Gotens special place. It was an old sakura tree that overlooked a lake.

_'I hope Gotens alright.'_ Trunks thought, looking out over the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten arrived at his home about twenty minutes after leaving Trunks's. He landed on his front yard and went in the house. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother with her back to him.

"Hey mom-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before his mother slapped his across the face. Goten touched the spot and looked at her wide eyed.

"I just got off the phone with Vegeta, and do you know what he told me?" Chichi yelled. Gohan had come in the house when he heard his mother yelling.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Goten was sleeping with Trunks, that's what's going on." Chichi yelled. Gohan looked at his little brother shocked. Goten was looking at the ground.

"You're gay?" he asked. Goten looked up at his brother and nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" Gohan asked. Their mother looked at him amazed.

"You mean you don't have a problem with this?" she screeched. He shook his head.

"No. It's his choice. As long as he's happy I could care less."

"Well I won't stand for it. Goten, I want you out, leave now." Goten sighed and turned around, heading for the door. He was about to take off when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you bro." Gohan said.

"Thanks, Gohan." That said, he took off into the sky, trying to sense Trunks's ki. He finally found it, but it was weak. He flew down and landed on the branch Trunks was sitting on. Trunks looked at Goten and gently touched the bruise on his cheek. Goten winced slightly, making Trunks growl.

"Who hit you?"

"My mom, but I'm fine. You're in worse shape than I am." he replied. He took a small Capsule out of his jacket and a first aid kit popped out. He moved so he was behind Trunks, and Trunks was leaning against him. Goten cleaned his cuts and bandaged them up, when he was finished he put the stuff back, moved back in front of Trunks and kissed him softly. Trunks put his arms around him and put him on his lap deepening the kiss. Once they broke apart the looked into each others eyes.

"I take it things didn't go well at your place." Trunks said. Goten looked down and nodded.

"Gohan was the only one who didn't care, and I'm sure my dad wouldn't have cared either." Trunks sighed and hugged Goten tighter to him. He looked down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright chibi, we still have each other."

"I know, I just don't understand why they can't accept our relationship." Goten said, looking out at the lake.

"I wish I knew, chibi." he replied, resting his head on top if Gotens and closing his eyes. They were both almost asleep when they sensed a familiar ki coming their way. Both lovers stood up on the branch, waiting for the fighter to get closer. He stopped in front of them and sighed.

"Come home."

**Haha, left you with a cliff hanger. I'll try and post more soon, I promise. Until then please review.**


	2. They Finally Understand

**I'm back for the last chapter of this little story. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I own nothing and I probably never will (damn society). Oh and as a warning, Vegeta is a little out of character so… yeah. And the rating for this chapter is R because there's a lemon. That's all you need to know.**

Vegeta looked at his son and mate. "Come home." he repeated. Trunks and Goten looked at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Come home. Your mother convinced me that as long as you're happy then it shouldn't matter, so I'm telling you to come home. Goten can come to." Vegeta stated before flying away. Trunks and Goten looked at each other shocked.

"Was it me, or did your dad just ask us to come home and that he accepted our relationship?" Goten asked, still shocked.

"Yeah he did. Come on, let's go home, chibi." Trunks said. He grabbed Gotens hand and they flew towards Capsule Corp. They landed on the front lawn, and headed into the house, where Bulma and Vegeta were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Bulma looked up when they entered.

"Sit down you two, we all need to talk." The two lovers obeyed and sat down across from Bulma and Vegeta.

"What do we need to talk about?" Trunks asked. Bulma sighed.

"I just want to let you both know, that I have no problem with you two being together, and neither does your father. Right Vegeta?" he looked at them and nodded.

"Thanks." Goten and Trunks replied.

"I also called Chichi, and tried to talk to her." Goten perked up a bit, but frowned when she told him her answer.

"She didn't agree with me, so you can stay here if you like. All we ask is that you don't do anything anywhere in the house but yours or Trunks's room. Okay?" Bulma said. Both boys nodded.

"Alright, you two can go do as you please now. And Goten, Gohan dropped your stuff off, it's in your room."

"Thanks, Bulma." he said, following Trunks upstairs. Trunks looked at him when they reached his room. Goten lied face down on his bed and sighed burying his face in his pillow.

"What's wrong, chibi?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. I always know when something's wrong. Please tell me." Trunks pleaded, sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his unruly black hair. Goten looked up at him.

"I just wish my mom would understand, I don't see what the big deal is. Even Vegeta doesn't mind, why does she have to." For once, Trunks didn't know what to say without making him feel worse, so he kept quiet, and kept running his fingers through Gotens hair. Goten shifted so he was sitting up and looked out the window.

"Don't worry Goten, you still have me, you have Gohan, my parents." Trunks said. Goten looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, what should we do?" Trunks asked. Goten got a sly smile and pounced on him, giving him light kisses along his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for making me smile and staying with me." Goten replied as he kept on kissing his. He nipped and sucked on his mate mark, making Trunks moan in pleasure.

"Goten, please, stop teasing me." he begged. He gasped when he felt something warm and wet engulf his erection. He didn't even notice Goten take his pants off. He felt himself come into Gotens mouth. Goten swallowed and moved back up to his mouth, taking a finger and shoving it inside of Trunks. He gasped in surprise and broke the kiss to look at Goten.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." he replied, shoving another finger in his entrance. Trunks eyes widened a bit from the pain, as Goten made scissor motions to try and loosen him up a bit.

"Ready?" Trunks nodded, and Goten entered him slowly. He felt Trunks jolt underneath him when he was fully in. He looked down and saw Trunks had his eyes squeezed tight, gripping his shoulders. He waited till Trunks got used to him before moving in and out in a rocking motion. Trunks started moaning once the pain subsided into pleasure. He begged Goten to go quicker and harder. He felt Goten move one of his hands down and start stroking him, pleasuring him beyond belief. They both felt their release coming and climaxed. Goten collapsed on top of Trunks's chest breathing heavily. He pulled out and was going to roll to the side when he felt Trunks tighten his grip on him.

"You're not going anywhere, chibi." he smirked, kissing Goten softly and closing his eyes, massaging his fingers through Gotens hair.

"This is forever right?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded.

"Of course." Goten sighed and listened to his breathing, and fell asleep listening to the beat of Trunks's heart.

**What did you think? I know it was a crappy ending but I couldn't think of a damned thing. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
